Words Unspoken
by KathrynD1993
Summary: A (poorly) written One-Shot for purp1ehazze. I will write something better for you. Promise. After a near death experience Cassandra realizes the Inquisitor is far too precious to lose, and not just for closing the Breach.


The sound of steel on steel rang throughout the forest, quickly followed by screams and war cries. The untamed flames spread, trees cracked under the heat, flakes of ash and smoke engulfed the air as the fire consumed all it touched.

They had been ambushed. Had it been normal circumstances the group would have felled their enemies with relative ease, but it was not so.

At first the Dana intended to venture into the forest herself. It was only to collect various ingredients for potions and poisons - nothing taxing or dangerous enough to warrant company. In truth she wanted time to reflect, all this 'Herald of Andraste' business was taxing in all aspects. Despite the Noble's best attempts to assure Cassandra she would be alright, the Seeker had insisted she come along and Dana accepted. Not that she need much convincing; the Inquisitor cherished every second they spent together on or off the field. This time, however, would be unlike the others: they would be alone. The thought sent the Inquisitor's heart aflutter and gave her butterflies flying wildly in her stomach.

The Noble knew her own feelings... even if Cassandra didn't. Dana had accepted bitterly that it was no doubt for the best, considering the circumstances with the end of the world impending. Dana knew Cassandra cared as a friend; the Seeker had saved her more times than she dared to count in their short time having known each other and offered support where she could . They shared a bond that could only be forged through spilling blood together, but that did little to soothe the ache Dana felt in her chest. Despite this, spending time alone with Cassandra was priceless and worth any pain, even pain that began to verge on unbearable. Ironically, Dana was sure she could bear anything as long as the Seeker was there: Cassandra gave her an unrivaled sense of security. The Seeker could stay calm and collected in even the most extreme situations; it radiated off her and on to Dana, making everything feel like it would be alright in the in the end. Cassandra gave Dana strength that the Inquisitor didn't think she had in herself.

That's when Sera decided to come along, much to the disapproval of the Inquisitor. The Elf had countered for the purposes of being a scout. The Inquisitor couldn't argue; Elves had sharper senses than any human and Sera's was unparalleled with a bow. Dana agreed grudgingly, although she was sure it was just so Sera could gossip about her getting flustered around the Seeker and making gooey eyes when Cassandra wasn't looking.

Sera had been the first to become aware of their attackers... and the first to fall to them. Over the sounds of bird song and the crunching of twigs underfoot the Elf had heard it: footsteps, followed by murmurs coming from the dense forest.

The Elf's keen eyes searched frantically for the source, but it was difficult to pin point; the forest sounds diluted the hushed voices or drowned them out completely.

The trio came to an abrupt halt and readied their weapons for the oncoming attack. Sera perched herself on a rock a short distance away from the Seeker and Inquisitor for a better view of their surroundings.

Light filtered down from the leafy canopy above in concentrated beams, it did little to illuminate the dark forest.

Cassandra and Dana could now hear sounds -though they were faint to their ears- but could not see their attackers lurking among the trees.

Sera could.

Silhouettes took form of humans steadily making their way towards them, their glare menacing and intent clear. Their armor shone in the rays of light, a sword with fire wreathed around it emblazoned on the front. Rogue Templars. They were well armed and the trio out-numbered.

"Oh, tits. In fact not tits, I like tits. Bollocks! Shite!" The Elf let notched her first arrow and let it fly into the mob of Templars. It would have struck one of their archers, had a warrior not raised his tower shield high. "Oi, Cock!" Sera began letting her arrows fly, one after another, aiming for key points or weaknesses in their armour. A few Templars fell under the rain of arrows.

The Seeker stood in front of the Mage taking a defensive stance, her sword and shield raised. She was already sizing up their opponents and working out their chances. The odds weren't in their favour. "Stay behind me... Maker preserve us."

Dana followed the order and became Cassandra's shadow, she raised her staff and let her mana charge. They had to gain the advantage now: if the Templars got close they could disrupt her magic, she'd be useless.

Arrows flew, but they were not from the Elf. Templar archers hidden at the back of their comrades, clad in dark blue, let their arrows rain down on the trio. Cassandra raised her shield and managed to deflect them away from herself and the Mage, while others scarcely missed. Sera wasn't so lucky. Caught out in the open she was lucky not to be a pin cushion. An arrow struck her in the shoulder with force and another in one of her thighs, she tumbled of her perch landing on the arrows with an awful crack.

"Sera!" Dana cried out, the Elf lay still and helpless. Anger swelled up in the Mage, it fueled her. She summoned all her power, the air surrounding them crackled with mana, flames grew from her fingertips, and with a cry she unleashed her fury. A ball of fire flew from her fingertips into the mob. It stuck a warrior, him turning to ash on impact, while the explosion engulfed men around him in flames, effectively incinerating them. Their cries of anguish filled the forest as the flames spread.

The remaining Templars charged forward with a war cry, Cassandra sprinting to meet their melee. Dana erected a barrier around the Seeker using the last of her energy, she fell to her knees, drained... and the world went black.

A knock on the door frame brought the Noble out of her reading. Dana wearily lifted her head up from the book she had been perusing.

Varric stood in the doorway, "Just giving you a heads up. The Seeker is on her way up here."

"And let me guess she's mad?" Dana asked with a frown, letting her gaze fall back to her book, though she could no longer lose herself in the tome.

"More so than normally."

Dana sighed and closed her book over, she had expected as much. Since their return to Haven she had been waiting on the Seeker's scolding. She already knew it would consist of 'foolish' and 'without you we cannot close the Breach'. She couldn't blame Cassandra: the three of them had barely made it out them their lives. If it hadn't been for Leliana being cautious and sending out scouts to keep an eye on them... It didn't bear thinking about. "Thanks, Varric."

"No problem." The Dwarf left, no doubt grateful it wasn't him for once who was facing Cassandra's wrath.

The Mage placed the hefty book back on the shelf, already preparing the first draft of her apology in her head. She scratched the back of her neck, tucking the loose strands of red hair back into her bun. I'm sorry seemed to be the only thing she could say, no doubt Cassandra would say the rest for her.

Time dragged on while the Noble waited for the Seeker. She wrung her hands together impatiently, sweat beading on her forehead. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remain calm.

When the Seeker finally arrived she was silent, there was no shouting or even a sign of rage, Cassandra seemed strangely calm. Drops of sweat were present on her forehead, her cheeks rosy, she was clad in her training armour.

_Perhaps she has took all her anger out on the training dummies, _Dana thought hopefully.The Noble swallowed, she didn't expect to be speaking first. "Cassandra, I don't... I don't know what to say. I can't take back how careless I was." The Seeker began walking over towards the Mage, instinctively Dana stepped back, "I'm sorry. I forget that closing the Breach relies on me. I never meant to endanger anyone. I've never had anyone truly expect anything of me." Cassandra was unbearably close now, within touching distance. Dana stepped took another step away, her back now pressed against a wall. "I'm sorry."

The Seeker didn't respond to the Noble's apology with words, instead she closed the small gap between them and captured Dana's lips with her own. The Mage looked like a stunned nug, her eyes wide with pure shock. It took a few seconds -though it seemed like forever for the Seeker- for Dana to return the kiss. It was like Cassandra had expected: soft and timid, but laced with deep rooted passion. Dana was no doubt fearful this was some cruel dream and reluctant to pursue the affection, so she was holding back. Cassandra did her best to add passion to the kiss, she lifted Dana's head up and tilted into her lips, effectively deepening the kiss. She expected it to feel awkward but it didn't... It felt right, and the Mage wasn't long in relaxing.

A dainty hand lost itself in her short dark hair and while the other snaked around her waist, Dana pulled Cassandra as close as she could get, it still wasn't enough. An eager tongue flicked against the Seeker's mouth, she welcomed it. The Mage tasted her: Dana's tongue flicked over her teeth and against Cassandra's own tongue.

Cassandra felt her legs shake and her eyes roll into the back of her head. It was a pleasure unlike any she had experience. She never would have thought a kiss could hold so much strength. The Seeker tried to compose herself and focus. Cassandra took Dana's hands in a firm grip and moved them above the Mage's head, she pushed a thigh between her legs.

Dana moaned into the Seeker's mouth at the pressure between her thighs. Her body was coming to life, and every touch, no matter how slight, was adding to her desperation.

They continued kissing, tongues eagerly exploring each others mouths while Cassandra's leg pressed in against Dana's core. Unable to ignore temptation Dana ground down against the thigh that rocked against her shameless.

Cassandra abruptly stopped kissing, Dana feared she had gone too far too soon. The Seeker released the Noble's hands and began taking off her gauntlets. Surprisingly- after the awkward shifting of the Mage's robes- Dana felt a warm, calloused hand rest on her bare thigh, the other resting on a breast. Both of them held steady against her. The Mage's hands found their place on the Seeker's strong shoulders. She hadn't expected Cassandra to be so forward.

Cassandra licked her lips in a mix of hesitation and anticipation. She squeezed the soft mound while her hand steadily made its way up Dana's smooth leg. The Mage's reaction was immediate, her head tilted back to lean on the wall, her eyes shut and her eyes closed. The Seeker took it as a sign to continue and her hands continued their ministrations. Then she stopped again and stared down at her hand that rested on Dana's leg.

Dana felt the Seeker's hand begin tremble against her thigh as Cassandra got closer to her core. The Mage removed her hands from the Cassandra's shoulders and cradled her face tenderly. "Cassandra, look at me." Her voice was soft but was strong enough the Seeker looked up with a sad expression. Her eyed betrayed the trembling hand: they showed a longing... but they also showed fear. "We don't have to-"  
>"You'll be disappointed if we don't." Cassandra interrupted, her voice now sounding hoarse. The Seeker looked away and scrunched her eyes shut.<p>

Dana could see before the Seeker's closed her eyes they had become glassy and red. "Cassandra listen to me."  
>The Seeker swallowed and looked at Dana, she looked pained and vunerable. Dana thought she would never she the latter.<p>

The Mage made sure Cassandra's eyes were focused on hers. The Seeker had to know she meant what she was about to say with ever fibre of her being. "I will wait for you..."

Cassandra went to look away but the Mage held her firm, unlike her voice which began to quiver with raw emotion. "...until my dying breath or until this world is torn asunder."

The Seeker nodded and smashed her lips to the Mage's. They kissed again with fervour, both could feel each others warm tears rolling down their cheeks. Dana stopped kissing and moved Cassandra's hand away away from her leg. She pulled the Seeker into a tight embrace, unwilling to let go or unable to let go. The Seeker's arms returned the affection equally. Embracing in the comfortable silence Dana didn't have to say anything and neither did Cassandra. They understood each other perfectly.


End file.
